


there's a magic surrounds you

by mnemosyne_musings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, covered in marshmallows, it's basically a stick of candy floss, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_musings/pseuds/mnemosyne_musings
Summary: With alarming expertise, Amy elbowed her way to the front of the crowd at the bar and commandeered herself a free bar stool.“So,” she said, resting her elbows casually on the bar once they had their drinks, “Who are you going to snog at midnight then?”
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	there's a magic surrounds you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tinkerbellxoxo: Amy remembers how her friend Mels got her and Rory to share a kiss on New Year’s and wants to do the same for her new friend river and the doctor - I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from Fleetwood Mac's Mystified

The Doctor bounded enthusiastically down the stairs as the TARDIS landed, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Amy and Rory who were following him at a more sedate pace. He had just picked them up from their honeymoon, disaster averted at the final moment, and had promised them one final trip just to make up for the whole near-death experience before he dropped them home.

“Here we are!” The Doctor threw the TARDIS door open with a flourish and gestured for them to go out first, “Don’t say I never deliver on my promises, eh!”

“Doctor, you literally just had to rescue us from a crashing spaceship on our _honeymoon_ ,” Rory pointed out.

“Ah,” the Doctor held up a finger triumphantly, “But you _didn’t_ crash, did you!”

Amy rolled her eyes as she stepped out the door, taking in the celebrations going on that they’d arrived in the middle of. “So,” she turned back to face the Doctor, raising an eyebrow at him, “You’ve brought us to a party?”

He grinned back at her as he followed them out the TARDIS. “Not just any party, Pond!”

“Oh really?”

“Nope!” he rocked back on his heels, looking very pleased with himself, “This is Vantis VII. Human colony. Very normal. But,” he held up a finger excitedly, “They do have an unusual orbit around their suns. Not quite spherical you see and it messes up their calendar. It can’t quite fit into the usual Earth year.”

“So?” Amy shrugged as she looked around.

“So!” the Doctor continued, “Every eleven years or so they correct the calendar by having one extra long night at New Year’s and making it a huge party. And,” he spun around on the spot, gesturing around him, “That’s where we are tonight!”

“Good, eh?!” he grinned at them both.

Amy glanced up at Rory, biting back a grin before nodding and looping an arm through both his and the Doctor’s, leading them into the crowd. “Not bad Raggedy-man, not bad.”

The party was indeed quite spectacular. There was free-flowing booze, all sorts of fantastic food, a swing band of intergalactic fame and even a small theme park within the grounds of the huge stately home where the party was being held. A few hours after they arrived, Amy dragged the Doctor from the dancefloor where he was terrorising some locals with his version of the Macarena. She grabbed his arm and steered them both in the direction of the nearest bar. Rory had disappeared a little while ago trying to locate the nearest toilets.

“Come on, I think I need at least another glass of champagne after witnessing that,” she quipped as he protested loudly.

With alarming expertise, Amy elbowed her way to the front of the crowd at the bar and commandeered herself a free bar stool.

“So,” she said, resting her elbows casually on the bar once they had their drinks, “Who are you going to snog at midnight then?”

Unfortunately for him, the Doctor had just taken a large swig of his brightly coloured drink at that very moment which he then promptly choked on.

Smothering a grin as she slapped him on the back, Amy watched in amusement as he tried to regain his composure.

“Snog?” he managed to gasp after a few moments, “What?! Why would I want to _snog_ anyone?”

Amy shrugged. “It’s what you do at midnight at New Year isn’t it?”

“Is it?!” he exclaimed, almost flailing himself off his stool in shock.

“Oh yes, it’s a time-honoured tradition,” Amy explained with a grin, “You know Rory and I almost had our first kiss at New Year.”

“Almost?”

“Yeah. Before we got together,” Amy explained, “My friend Mels dared us to snog. Which, come to think of it, was probably her trying to set us up…”

“What happened?” the Doctor asked as she trailed off contemplatively.

“Oh,” Amy looked slightly sheepish, “I’d had a bit too much sambuca and had to be taken home by ten o’clock.”

“Urgh, you humans,” he shuddered in mock distaste as he took a sip of his drink through the straw, “Snogging and sambuca. Remind me why I keep you around?”

Amy rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a shove as he grinned at her over the rim of his glass. She waited til he had swallowed his drink this time before adding. “Sure you wouldn’t want a midnight snog with River?”

“What?” the Doctor squeaked, his voice coming out entirely too high for his liking, this time very grateful that he didn’t have a mouthful of cocktail that would have inevitably ended up sprayed all over the bar.

“Oh, don’t play all coy with me alien boy,” Amy gave him a sly smirk, “I saw you checking her out in that Cleopatra costume.”

  
“Checking her out?” he spluttered as he felt a blush spreading over his cheeks, “I was _not_. I was just- just _admiring_ her outfit that’s all.”

Amy snorted softly into her drink as he glared at her. “Yeah right, sure you were.”

The Doctor felt the tips of his ears turn red as he quickly took a large gulp of his own drink. He _had_ been admiring her costume. It wasn’t his fault if said costume had only highlighted River’s- well, certain _assets_ of hers that previously he hadn’t spent much time thinking about but that may or may not have invaded his dreams on a couple of occasions since then.

Looking around desperately as Amy opened her mouth again, he spotted Rory heading towards them and leapt up from his stool with a sigh of relief.

“Rory!” he exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder as the other man approached them, “The Roman! Have you found the coconut shy yet? Well, they call them coconuts, but- No? Brilliant! Let’s go!” He steered Rory around before he could sit down and began to march him off in the other direction, purposefully ignoring the knowing smirk of a certain Amelia Pond.

A little while later, the Doctor found himself alone. Amy and Rory had disappeared a little while ago, telling him they would find him before the countdown to midnight. He had hung around by the bar for a while, drinking a few of these rather moreish concoctions before he decided to take a stroll in the gardens and was now looking at the rather elaborate ice sculptures that adorned the lawns.

He was currently peering up at one in the shape of a large swan. Or, at least, he thought it was supposed to be a swan but it was rather confusing as it seemed to have two necks. Which was odd. Swans didn’t normally have two necks. At least not in this part of the galaxy.

Mumbling to himself about the possibility of alien swans, he turned round and almost collided with someone else who was standing in the path beside him. Stumbling slightly, he flung an arm out to steady them at the same time as they did and ended up embracing someone who was all soft curves and hair.

“Oh, gosh I am so sorry, I didn’t-,“ he started in surprise as he caught a proper look at her, “Marilyn?” he frowned in confusion, his eyes raking over the blonde hair and face of the woman in front of him, “But, what are you doing here- I just saw you, at that party. In 1952.”

The woman in front of him simply laughed. “Costume party, sweetie, it’s not really-”

“Sweetie?” the Doctor interrupted, his voice sounding a bit slurred as he peered slightly blearily at her face, “No- you can’t call me that. That’s not for- I mean, that’s just what-” he trailed off as he stumbled over what he wanted to say. Saying it out loud did sound a _bit_ ridiculous. Just because that was what River called him, didn’t mean no one else could call him that. But still…

“Doctor, are you- are you drunk?” Marilyn, or whoever she was, asked slightly incredulously as she looked closely at him.

“Drunk? Ha!” he scoffed, “No! I’ve been drinking these,” he held out his near-empty glass to her, “Tastes like strawberry. Delicious!”

Marilyn took a tentative sip as he smacked his lips and grinned at her. “Doctor, there’s Venusian vodka in this cocktail!” she exclaimed, returning his glass to him which he promptly drained and then flung dramatically over his shoulder.

“Oh, well that’s fine,” he shrugged, still grinning stupidly at her, “Alcohol doesn’t affect me. Time Lord physiology y’know,” he gestured grandly with his hand and nearly managed to smack her in the face.

“Oh, believe me, sweetie, this one really does,” Marilyn murmured as she dodged his flailing limbs, biting her lip and eyeing him with renewed interest, “Really dulls those Time Lord senses,” she added half to herself.

“Pah,” he dismissed, trying to lean casually against the ice sculpture, “I feel fine,” which was mostly true. He did feel great. His vision _might_ have been a little bit blurry at the edges and it sort of felt like the ground might be swaying at times but really, he was basically fine. “So,” he asked, feeling his shoulder slide ominously against the ice, “What are you doing out here?”

She gave him a small smirk, raising an eyebrow knowingly as he finally managed to prop himself up on the ice. “Same as you,” she replied, “Taking a walk. Admiring the view. Hoping to find a handsome stranger to kiss at midnight.”

She winked at him as she spoke and he just grinned at her for a moment until the meaning of her words sunk in. “Oh, what? No, no. I wasn’t- “ he managed to splutter, suddenly jerking upright as she swayed towards him.

“Wasn’t what?” she asked oh-so-innocently as she moved closer, reaching out with one hand to smooth his bowtie before letting her fingers trail slightly less innocently down his chest.

The Doctor gulped nervously as her nails clicked against his shirt buttons, suddenly feeling that the whole tone of their conversation had changed and he wasn’t quite keeping up.

“Do you want to kiss me, Doctor?” she whispered, looking up at him coyly and moving closer still so he could feel the heat from her body, her gaze dropping to his mouth as she bit her bottom lip enticingly.

“No!” he exclaimed, jumping back slightly, “I mean, yes, of course,” he corrected quickly as he saw her face fall, “You seem very- umm, lovely. But, you see, there’s sort of- this- this _thing_. Well, it’s not a thing. At least, not yet from my perspective. It is from hers. I think. Probably- Anyway- .”

For some reason, his answer seemed to appease her as a look of relief passed briefly over her face before she looked up at him appraisingly.

“You want to kiss her at midnight then?” she asked softly, for some reason a note of uncertainty in her voice.

Blimey. This had escalated quickly he thought. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. Did he want to kiss River? He might have thought about it. In fact, if he was being honest, he’d thought about it quite a lot. Especially since he’d left her in the garden at Amy and Rory’s wedding. Thought about what would’ve happened if he’d kissed her then. She’d looked so beautiful, standing there with the wind ruffling her curls, teasing him with spoilers and half-answers.

And even if he did want to kiss her, how did he even go about doing that? Could he just stroll up to her next time he sees her and snog her? Seemed a bit presumptuous? Should he ask first? What if he’d got everything wrong about them and she didn’t want to? Or, gosh, come to think of it, what if he wasn’t any good? It had been a while after all.

There also was a part of him though that was terrified to do anything about it. That wanted to run away from her as fast and as far as possible. Terrified because he knew if he started down that path then he’d never stop. Never turn back. But it was more than that as well. Once he’d started then it was that much closer to ending. And he really hated endings.

A soft laugh disturbed him from his thoughts and he looked up to find Marilyn looking at him with an expression of unmistakeable fondness. “Oh, Doctor,” she murmured, shaking her head wistfully, “That’s a lot of thoughts for just a simple kiss.”

“How did you- can you-” he gaped at her in shock.

She laughed again gently, shaking her head before pointing at his glass that was lying on the floor behind him. “Makes you think out loud, sweetie. _In vino veritas_ and all that-”

“Oh, I…”

“It also makes you a bit rubbish at detecting perception filters,” she continued softly, tilting her head slightly to one side.

“Perception filters?” he repeated, frowning at her before peering more closely. Now she mentioned it, there did seem to be a slight blurriness around her silhouette if he just looked at the right angle. Although, he couldn’t rule out that that was simply a side effect of the alcohol.

Marilyn lifted a hand to the pearl necklace she was wearing. She ran her fingers over the pearls briefly before twisting one of them sharply. The Doctor blinked as the air around them shimmered slightly before Marilyn’s carefully coiffed blonde waves disappeared to be replaced with a very familiar head of curls.

“River,” he breathed in delight as he stared down at her.

“Happy New Year, Doctor,” she said softly, smiling back at him as she stepped in closer.

“Oh-,” he suddenly started, eyes going wide as he realised what he had just blurted out in front of her, “But, that means I just told you-“

She smiled again, that same look of fondness reappearing in her eyes. “Don’t worry, sweetie,” she murmured, reaching out with one hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, “It wasn’t spoilers. I’ll answer one thing for you though,” she added, sliding her hand round to the back of his neck, “You don’t ever need to ask me first.”

Before the Doctor could even stop to ask what she meant however, River had pulled his head towards her and talking was now the last thing on his mind as he was finally, finally kissing River Song.

Oh, and this was _so_ much better than he’d imagined. He could taste her and touch, yes he could touch her; he had _hands_ , a part of his brain realised in delight as he stopped flailing his arms long enough to settle them lightly on her hips. There were other, far more interesting areas to explore as well, especially if he just moved his hands round slightly and slid them down a fraction so he could really feel…

Suddenly realising exactly where his hands had ended up, he abruptly let go with a slight gasp. He pulled back from River and stared at her worriedly. What must she think of him groping her like that?

“I’m so- sorry, River, I-“ he stuttered, aghast at his own forwardness.

However, River simply threw her head back and laughed, a low throaty sound that sent a thrill down his spine. Grasping his hands with her own, she placed them firmly back on her bum before pressing herself up against him and looping her arms around his neck. “Don’t apologise sweetie,” she murmured in his ear, “I forgot to mention my favourite side effect of that vodka you’ve been drinking.”

The Doctor tried to suppress a shudder as he felt her teeth graze across his earlobe. “Umm, what’s- what’s that?” he managed to gasp out, as his hands seemed to tighten and pull her closer of their own accord.

She laughed again before turning her head so her lips were almost brushing against his. “It makes you so delightfully handsy!”

Whatever reply the Doctor was about to come up with suddenly vanished from his mind as River’s lips were pressed against his and she was kissing him again. As he returned the kiss, his tongue sliding against hers, he was vaguely aware of fireworks going off around them in the sky.

_Happy New Year indeed._


End file.
